


Deputy Pride

by flippingfandoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, First Kiss, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippingfandoms/pseuds/flippingfandoms
Summary: Deputy Derek Hale has been assigned to help security at Pride where he becomes known as the sexy gay cop.





	Deputy Pride

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friend wjnchester for editing this!

“Lahey, Boyd, and Hale, you are gonna help the security at Pride this weekend,” Sheriff Stilinski said, close to the end of the meeting. Derek stared up at him in disbelief. He’s made it a point to avoid working event security. As soon as the meeting ends, Derek goes to his desk and starts typing up an email to the Sheriff, telling him that he can’t work the festival. 

 

Suddenly Isaac and Boyd are at his desk and grab his hands. “Nope. You are not backing out of this,” Boyd says. 

 

“Yes, I am, I will do all the paperwork for the day if I don’t have to do the festival,” Derek practically growls. 

 

“No, you aren’t. We all know you’re gay and you’ll never go to Pride if you don’t do this so it's the perfect idea to put you on it. You can just walk around and not talk to anyone if you'd like,” Isaac says back with a small smirk. “Besides, your shift is over now, so go home and rest up for tomorrow.” 

 

Derek grabs his things and leaves, glaring at his so-called friends as he exits the station.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, the three of them meet a few blocks away from Pride and walk to the security tent. After a short meeting, the 3 of them are in charge of walking around and making sure no one gets hurt. Derek is somehow (that somehow being Isaac) put in charge of watching the area by the stage. He walks over slowly and starts patrolling as the crew starts setting up on stage for a few local bands to play on. 

 

Eventually, people start flowing into the area covered more or less in colors, feathers, and body glitter. A few booths are set up in his area and as one sets up he glances over and sees a bowl full of buttons with a small sign that says: ‘Buttons! 2 for 5$.’ He walks closer. Looking at the rainbow buttons, he picks up one that says in red cursive: “Sorry girls,” then in blue bold letters, “I’m Gay.” He smirks a bit and sets it aside before going to look for another one. After a moment or two, he digs out one of a cartoon rainbow with clouds at the ends with cute little faces. The rainbow says “Love is equal.” 

 

After paying, he pins them to his uniform and walks around more. He gets many smiles. He sees some people taking pictures of him and soon Erica bounds up to him with a grin. She is only wearing black shorts and gold stars over her nipples, blue, purple, and pink body glitter covering her. “Hey Derek! I heard rumors of a hot gay cop and knew you needed a little bit more,” she says with a smirk and shoves a hand in a rainbow messenger bag. With a smile, she pins on a rainbow button and another saying ‘The first gay pride was a riot.’ She then switched his black framed sunglasses with rainbow frames. She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran back to the crowd of dancers. Derek looks around at all the dancers and sees a few familiar faces that he can't seem to place. 

 

After a few laps around the area, he peers into the crowd and sees the back of a hot boy wearing rainbow booty shorts, white angel wings covered in glitter. He has a flower crown made of only pink, purple, and blue flowers. Derek stops dead in his tracks as he stares at the boy dancing happily and jumps around to the music. He sees Erica walk up to Angel Boy and they hug tightly. He picks her off the ground and spins around a bit. They both laugh happily and when he sets her down she suddenly decides to drag Angel Boy over to Derek. As he’s being dragged over, he looks down shyly. 

 

“Derek, I’m not sure if you've met my friend here,” Erica smiles as they walk up. 

 

Angel Boy looks up and Derek's eyes widen as he stares at his boss's son. “Stiles?” He manages to get out, eyes wide. Derek has known him for a few years and has always thought he was kinda cute when Stiles was in high school. Then he had gone off to college and apparently grown into his body even more. 

 

Stiles smiles widely and hugs him tightly. “Hey, Derek! It’s been forever. Well, not really, it’s only been like a year but still it feels like it's been forever! I’m guessing you probably miss when I would bring everyone coffee on Saturdays. Ow!” Stiles grabs his side after Erica elbows him. 

 

“You were rambling. Ok, Derek, we will leave you alone, but at lunch text me and we can all grab something!” The three of them are sitting in the field, eating and talking happily. At some point, Stiles ends up laying with his head on Derek's leg and looking up at him. Erica goes to get them all some ice cream and Stiles smiles. “Hey, Der... you know I've had a crush on you forever, right?” 

* * *

 

Derek looks down and blushes hard. “Crush on me?” 

 

“D-do you mind if I kiss you? It’s just that I know you're gay and I’m bi but I haven’t actually kissed a guy because no one in high school liked me and I’ve been scared to come out at college, and I just think that you're really cool and, well, everyone's been calling you the sexy gay cop and I agree.” Stiles keeps rambling and so Derek kisses him to shut him up. The kiss is soft and sweet but it's full of fireworks on both ends. They hear a camera go off and turn to see Erica holding up a Polaroid of them kissing. 

 

They go back together every year, and on the 5th year, their drag queen friend Danny takes them up and they tell their story and the story of their newly adopted daughter who's going to be coming home the following week. Stiles jokingly says they are also going to get a dog. The next morning, Scott walks into the newly redone Hale house with a small puppy.


End file.
